


As I Go Step By Step

by 221B_aber



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_aber/pseuds/221B_aber
Summary: After Open Up, Daniel and Dongho are on an adrenaline high. They are also alone together in a dark practice room and a surprisingly comfortable sofa.





	As I Go Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> after watching the open up performance, i couldn’t get this fucking idea out of my head and then one day i decided to write it because there aren't enough daniel/dongho fics here. let me know what you think!

Daniel grabbed a fistful of Dongho’s blazer and forced his back against the leather sofa, his body creating a perfect shape for Daniel to fit himself against.

A sliver of light came through the small window in the door and landed over Daniel’s face. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth lax with a mask of lust. Dongho scoffed at the absurdity of it all, yet the knowledge of knowing what was about to happen sent a shard of excitement sliding down his spine.

Daniel reached between them to undo Dongho’s jeans. They were so tight that he barely had room to breathe, trapping his body in the confines of his onstage personality, now freeing the real him to Daniel in this moment.

Daniel managed to work the fabrics away from his prize and bared Dongho to the heated air between them.

With Daniel’s firm grip around the base of his cock, Dongho couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath at the feeling, his head collapsing back against the sofa for support.

Slowly, Daniel picked up Dongho’s hand, his thumb lifting the palm and his forefinger resting on top. He brought it up to his eyes to inspect it before squeezing and making Dongho’s fingers separate.

With a quick glance at Dongho’s face, he tentatively drew the first few fingers into his mouth and starting sucking on them, using his tongue to dip between them. Dongho helplessly thrust upwards at the sensation, his mind imagining how much of his cock Daniel’s mouth could take.

Growing too impatient, Dongho tore his fingers from Daniel’s mouth and flew them straight to his hole, gently breaching him one finger at a time. He twisted and explored inside of him, painting a picture of sensations on Daniel’s face.

Daniel panted, breath leaving him quickly. He was so focused on the feeling that a shock was sent through him when Dongho suddenly pulled his fingers away, only to be replaced with something much bigger resting at his entrance.

Daniel adjusted himself and slowly began to sit himself into Dongho’s lap. The older man couldn’t help but grab handfuls of Daniel’s rounded ass as he was absolutely consumed from base to tip.

Daniel’s eyes slid shut as he finally succumbed to the pleasure working its way through his entire body. He felt as if even the tips of his hair burned with sensation of being devoured by Daniel.

Sat on his knees, Daniel created a rhythm that was easy enough for him to get accustomed to the stretch, raising himself forwards so his cock could rub against Dongho’s abdomen and back down until he was full. There wasn’t enough pressure to his cock like he needed, but it helped take the edge off the burn.

Every time Daniel drew forwards, his face got close enough to Dongho’s that he took the air right from his mouth. It made Dongho’s breaths come quick until Daniel’s pace became as fast as his panting. It was like Dongho’s breath was the only air Daniel could survive on, taking the pleasure through his oxygen and breathing it deep until it consumed his entire being.

Sweat was gathering across Daniel’s bare back, the light from the world outside the practice room dancing in and illuminating each drop to glisten like diamonds. Daniel could feel it between his fingers where it gripped the hair at the nape of Dongho’s neck as if it were the only thing keeping him grounded.

He opened his eyes to see Dongho staring at him half lidded, his face overcome with bliss.

Neither could keep themselves quiet and moaned out to each other, drowning themselves in their pleasure. Dongho shoving his hips up at Daniel to reach deeper inside of him.

They were both climbing closer to the edge with every movement, the feeling completely overwhelming yet what they both need. Everything else was forgotten about and all that mattered was the euphoria they were both riding out together.

Daniel was the first to come, spilling himself over Dongho’s abdomen. The pleasure absolutely blinding him until his eyes squeezed shut and his face fell into the crook of Dongho’s neck as a life line to keep him from falling off his lap.

A whine was torn from Dongho’s throat as Daniel’s muscles clenched around him, practically begging Dongho to spill himself inside. Dongho shoved his hips up once more to bury himself fully inside Daniel and then came. It was so intense that all his control was focused on the sensation flooding his body, allowing his mouth to run free with groans and whines into Daniel’s ear.

Daniel, still cloudy with the haze of orgasm, drew a hand through the come on Dongho’s body, smearing it up into his chest and smiling.

As he slowly came back to himself, Daniel could hear the mumbling of voices and laughter from outside their dark practice room. How could he have been so stupid? Anyone could have walked in on them.

In a sudden panic, Daniel gently got off Dongho’s lap and pulled his boxers and jeans back up before the come inside him could trail down his legs.

Without even a second thought to Dongho, he climbed off the sofa and drew in a deep breath before he raced out of the practice room without even looking back at Dongho.

Dongho sat dumbfounded for a few more moments before he finally came to his senses. He corrected his clothing and calmly walked out the practice room and to his shared dorm.

When he got there, he wasn’t surprised to see that the room was dark and everyone was already asleep, including Daniel.

Dongho didn’t want to make a fuss and wake up the rest of his group so decided it was best to give up for the night and climbed quickly into bed. The day’s activities had exhausted him so much that there wasn’t a chance for him to think about what had just happened before sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you guys think!  
> twitter  
> tumblr


End file.
